


second chances

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Allison and Patrick are giving their marriage a second chance.  Eudora and Diego follow suit.





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> For the prompt from Ise " two miserable people meeting at a wedding au"

Diego was glaring more than usual as he walked briskly towards St. Paul's Chapel in the city. Allison was getting married _again_  and the whole thing was bullshit. Couldn’t they go to the courthouse? They had money, it’s not like they needed gifts and Diego knew for a fact Patrick hated Allison's family. He and Luther had gotten into a fist fight at their first wedding and knocked the cake over ruining the toast, and Klaus had slipped away during the commotion to rifle through the coats that Pogo had put away in the closet. 

"At least Vanya behaved," he said with a wry smile, pulling at his collar.  He'd remembered Allison's barb about his clothing at Dad’s funeral so he'd dressed appropriately but in the black tuxedo, he felt like a stuffed sausage. Or a trained monkey. Or a -

“Diego?”

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice calling his name.

“Eudora?” He blinked, time stopping at the radiant vision before him. Eudora Patch was all long legs and cleavage in a short, off the shoulder fuschia dress, that made her bronze skin glow. “Don’t you need a coat? Why are you here?”

“Allison invited me.”  She bristled her scowl at odds with the soft curls of her natural hair and her delicate makeup. She didn’t tell him that his sister had practically begged her to attend, because she was worried Diego would make a scene but trusted that Eudora could keep him under control.

“Her first wedding was a disaster but at least there was booze,” Diego smirked as he strode towards her. “Hopefully there’s an open bar.”

“Don’t talk about your sister like that,” Eudora needed to defend Allison. “At least she’s trying to be happy.” She didn’t know Diego’s sister, not really, but felt a kinship with her. Was it because they were both brown women surrounded by the male idiots in the Hargreeves family? Or maybe because Allison took the time to scribble down a salon that would be good for their hair types? Eudora was practical about her looks. She was average and fit, but no femme fatale, but for the few moments with Allison, she had a sister, who didn’t gloss over Diego’s faults or her own.

“Didn’t think you would be the type to put up with my family, Patch.”

She rolled her eyes. “I put up with you, don’t I?”

* * *

 

Diego inhaled as he sat next to Eudora in church. He hated anything religious, it was all a farce, but he could see Eudora was paying attention. St. Paul's was the oldest house of worship in the city, in a breathtaking Gothic style, and beautiful stained glass and as appreciation flitted across Eudora's face, his chest grew warm. Back when they were an item, there was little talk unless to led to falling in bed and he realized that he never wooed her taking her to museums and art galleries. It wasn't his style, but he would be happy as long as she was.

“Do you like going to church?” he whispered. Claire was walking to the podium, dressed in a champagne-colored satin dress, with honeyed curls like her mom.

“I-” Eudora hesitated, casting him a nervous glance. “Don't make fun of me. But yeah. I like the history. That something is bigger than all of us. That we can draw comfort from." She looked away, her cheeks flushed.

"Why would I make fun of you?" Diego frowned, moving closer. Yeah, he could be a jackass, but not to those he loved. 

 

“Shh!” It was Luther, taking up almost half of the pew with his broad frame and now scowling because Diego flicked him off.

"Diego!" Eudora scolded, poking him in the ribs, and Diego immediately felt guilty.

“Sorry, Patch.” He brushed his hand against hers and stroked the pink nail polish on her fingers that matched her dress. “I’ll behave.”

She arched an eyebrow in disbelief and Diego vowed to be on his best behavior, Luther and all. But she didn’t move away, and when Diego boldly intertwined their hands, she nestled against him.

Diego relaxed in the pew as the priest droned on, holding Eudora's hand like a lifeline. 

 

* * *

Eudora Patch was still in love with Diego, and while being next to him at the wedding was torture, nothing could prepare her for the wedding reception. 

Slow dancing music was playing and Eudora hastily drank a flute of pink champagne as she spotted Diego approaching. She was hyper-aware of the sensual lyrics and all the guests partnering.

“Dance with me,” he said when he reached her.

Eudora wanted to say something witty but then he brushed his fingers against hers, her mouth dried. She nodded, hoping to not look like a ditz,  but he’d already begun leading her to the dancefloor, still holding her hand.

“You okay, Patch?” he turned around so he could glide his hands to her waist and when his hands pulled her closer, she instinctively leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m good,” she whispered.

"You look good. Very good." His voice rumbled near her ear.

 _Don't touch him anymore,_ Eudora chided herself. She could smell his aftershave and wanted nothing more than to sink her hands in his hair and bring his mouth closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, and when his breath caressed her skin,  she shivered.

“You’re cold,” he said, pulling her closer. "Take my jacket."

"I don't want your jacket," Eudora raised her head, her eyes shimmering. "I want a second chance."

Diego raised his hands to touch her cheek. "What are you saying?"

"Let's try."

"Try? Are you sure?"

"Maybe we can come to church? Take things slow?" Eudora hugged herself, realizing how foolish she sounded, but Diego remained serious, his dark eyes searching hers, his hands still cupping her face.

"I don't know if I can be the person you want me to be," he said, finally.

Anger flashed across her features, and she pulled away from him. "Forget I said anything." And she turned on her heel, rushing away from him. 

* * *

 

Diego stood on the dancefloor, mouth agape as Eudora disappeared in the crowd.

"What did you do?" Allison came over, hand on her hip. "Go after her."

"But she wants a second chance," Diego looked dumbfounded. "With _me_. I don't deserve it."

"Love isn't about what you deserve, or earn," Allison growled. "Didn't you listen to the homily?" 

Diego blinked. "No?" He was busy sneaking glances down Eudora's dress.

"You're hopeless," Allison pushed him towards the door. "Go get her because she's the only person who would give you another shot."

"You think so?"

Allison suddenly grinned as Claire ran up,  the light catching her face. "I know so."

And heart beating, Diego ran towards Eudora and his future, only to skid to a stop when he spied a sign in the vestibule. He looked up as Eudora disappeared in a distance, but he knew this was the right thing. 

* * *

 

It wasn't yet noon, and Eudora's apartment was sparkling clean. She was up since 5 am, and after spending an hour at the gym, she'd come home to start angry cleaning. To think she's put her pride aside and ask Diego Hargreeves, asshole extraordinaire for a second chance. Like he wasn't the catalyst for their worse fights. Like he wasn't the one who constantly stood up their dates because of vigilantism. Who'd shied away from introducing her to his family? Who constantly made fun of her job and the way she chose to live her life. 

"He didn't even say I looked nice," she punched her throw pillow extra hard. Sure she'd seen him peeking down her dress and eyeing her legs, but would it kill him to say 'you look beautiful Eudora"? 

"Apparently it would," she stomped over her tiny closet and pushed her fuschia dress to the back. She never wanted to see it again. She would never attend a wedding again. She'd never fall for a man again.

Her doorbell rang, interrupting her angry thoughts, and she marched towards it, hoping it was a solicitor so they could get a piece of her mind.

It was even better.

"Diego," she accused, moving to slam the door in his face.

"Wait! No." He stuck his shoulder in. "I mean, yes! I want a second chance."

"What changed from yesterday?" Eudora's voice rose. "Need something done at the Police Station?"

"What? My love, no."

"Don't call me that," Eudora screamed, her pent up rage finally exploding. "If you loved me, you would have come by last night."

"I wanted to do it right," Diego shouted back, pulling a paper out of his pocket and throwing it at her. "Now let me in so you can yell at me properly." He shoved his way past, his broad frame filling the doorway. Eudora scowled, but then a flash of white caught her eye on the floor and she bent down to pick it up. She froze as she made out the words on the brochure.

"Couples counseling?" Her hands shook. "What is this for?"

"For us. If you still want t-t-" Diego cleared his throat, his face burning. "Try."

"Are you sure?" Eudora's face crumpled. "Cause it hurts so bad when it doesn't work."

"I want a s-s-second chance." Diego opened his arms for her. "Let's try."

With a sob, Eudora rushed to him, nuzzling into his chest. "Why didn't you call? I smell like bleach and look like a cleaning lady."

Diego tightened his grip. "You're my cleaning lady."

"I'm scared."

"Me too." He raised his head to look into her eyes. "But this time we have some help, right?"

She nodded, and with a sigh, melted into his arms, happy that she and Diego had a second chance. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
